AVENGERS: SPIDERMAN Y RAGE EN PROBLEMAS
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El joven Spiderman y su amigo Rage se meterán en problemas por tomar "prestado unos trajes" del magnate Anthony Stark. Atención: contiene spank / nalgadas / cp a menores, si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierdan el tiempo leyendo este fic.
1. spanish version

Domingo 04 de enero del 2015, ciudad de Londres, a las orillas del Támesis, cerca de la galería TATE.

Los ciudadanos de Londres e habían reunido junto a unos cuantos ministros y miembros de la elite política del país para hacer un homenaje a los Vengadores por haber salvado la ciudad de la amenaza alienígena.

El capitán América, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner y Natasha Romanoff estaban presentes en nombre de todo el equipo, y con más o menos soltura cada uno de ellos dio las gracias, dio ánimos, e intentaron infundir algo de esperanza y seguridad a la ciudadanía. No estaríamos diciendo ninguna tontería si dijéramos que ninguno de los miembros de los vengadores parecía entusiasmado con el tour a lo estrella del rock. Bueno Tony, si, pero Tony era toda una estrella del rock, o eso se creía él.

Cuando el alcalde Johnson estaba entregándoles las llaves de la ciudad cuando de repente, dos hombres de hierro surcaron a toda velocidad el cielo, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias aéreas a cual más sorprendente (todos se giraron a mirar a Tony Stark, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y negó tener nada que ver).

- ¿No son de los tuyos? (le preguntó Steve)

- Sí (dijo con cara de estar sospechando algo). Jarvis, puedes informarme de los prototipos IM-15f y IM-16fc (dijo Stark)

- Sí, señor, de inmediato (la voz de Jarvis salió del reloj de Tony)

- ¿No puedes comportarte ni un día? (dijo Natalia riéndose) Bonitas acrobacias.

- Gracias, pero no tengo nada que ver.

- ¿Quieres decir que esas cosas no las estás controlando, tú?

- No, no deberían ni estar fuera, son aún un prototipo.

- Pues a mi me suena muy a ti, Tony (dijo Steve con una mueca de incredulidad).

- Si no es cosa tuya, deberíamos estar alerta (dijo Thor, empuñando el martillo).

- Estoy de acuerdo con el rubio (dijo ya con más preocupación, porque habían empezado a usar los láseres para hacer una especie de…¿Estaban haciendo el "we will rock you" con el ruido de los láseres? Si, sin duda, era el "we will rock you").

- ¿We will rock you? (dijo aguantándose la risa Natasha) ¿En serio?

- ¡Jarvis (dijo entre dientes Stark), inutilízalos, ya!

- Sí, señor, ya estaba buscando el código de acceso remoto a los trajes, inutilizándolos (dijo Jarvis y los dos trajes empezaron a caer en picado mientras todo los ciudadanos allí congregados seguían pensando que formaba parte del espectáculo).

- Rage , tío, ¿Qué pasa?(gritó Spiderman al ver que sus trajes se habían "apagado" y caían a gran velocidad)

- Ni idea tío, pero esto no me gusta, tío, no sé nadar (viendo que caían sobre el Támesis).

- Tío, que mierda, no puedo quitarme el guante para sacar una tela.

- Tío, haz algo, si me muero mi abuela me mata (dijo en pánico Rage. Peter decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto).

- No sé, tío, no sé (Peter también estaba en pánico, aunque supiera nadar, el ostión que se iban a meter iba a ser guapo, y puede que no lo contaran)

- ¿Qué haría Tony? (dijo Elvin a.k.a Rage)

- Jarvis, eso es, ¡Jarvis! ¿Jarvis? ¿Me oyes?, por fa, óyeme.

- Identificación de voz. Peter Parker/ Spiderman (la voz electrónica sonó)

- Si, tío, soy yo, somos Spiderman y Rage, colegas, de los buenos, tío, haz algo, nos la vamos a meter. No quiero ser comida para peces.

- Señor, los jóvenes Spiderman y Rage se encuentran dentro de los IM-15f y IM-16fc y piden ser reactivados (la voz salió del reloj de Tony haciendo que el capitán América, Thor, Bruce Banner y Natasha Romanoff negaran con la cabeza y resoplaran).

- Ponme en el sistema de audio de los prototipos (ordenó Tony). Hola chicos ¿qué tal va?

- Hola Tony, tío, estamos cayendo

- Sí, lo veo, a esa altura y con esa velocidad os vais a hacer mucho daño.

- Tío, joder, ayúdanos (gritó Rage)

- Hola Rage ¿Tú también?

- ¡Caemos!

- Ok, Jarvis, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis armaduras (dijo finalmente Tony y Jarvis las reactivó justo a tiempo para que ambos chicos pudieran parar la caída).

- Yeahhhhhhh (gritó Peter)

- Tío, joder, que miedo, tío (dijo Rage mientras respiraba con dificultad, aún tenía le miedo en el cuerpo).

- Tío, Stark, tus cacharros no funcionan.

- Mis cacharros, como los has llamado, si que funcionan, pero esos son dos prototipos ¿Se puede saber cómo os habéis metido…? La tarjeta de acceso (dijo golpeándose la frente) voy a tener que hablar con Furia.

- Jarvis, condúcelos a la base y que no se muevan hasta que lleguemos (ordenó Tony y finalizó las comunicaciones) niños (dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo)

- ¿No hiciste tú algo parecido el año pasado? (le preguntó Bruce Banner).

- ¡No! (dijo ofendido Stark) lo mío fue sensacional, esos dos solo son unos aprendices ( y fue el turno de los Avengers de rodar los ojos).

El resto de la ceremonia siguió la igual de lo aburrida de lo que era esperado. Y después de un montón de fotos y de estrechar manos y de responder las mismas preguntas de siempre, los chicos pudieron regresar a la base.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos dos? (preguntó el capitán américa ya vestido como Steve Rogers).

- ¿Cómo que voy a hacer con esos dos? (voy a reconfigurar ahora mismo el acceso a mi laboratorio, después ya hablaré con Furia).

- No es la primera vez que Peter "toma prestado" algo del laboratorio o del arsenal para "divertirse". No son juguetes.

- No, molan mucho más (dijo de forma impertinente).

- Tony, son solo niños, se podían haber matado.

- Las armaduras están compuestas de una aleación de…(empezó a pavonearse)

- ¡Tony! (le gritó enfadado Steve)

- Ok, respira Steve, respira. ¿Qué propones? ¿sin postre una semana? Jajaja

- No tiene gracia.

- Vale, tienes razón, hablaré con ellos.

- ¿Cómo las últimas siete veces?

- ¿Llevas la cuenta? Tío, tienes que tomarte unas vacaciones.

- Ya tuve unas vacaciones, una de muy largas (Steve estaba realmente enfadado con Tony por no tomarse nada en serio ni siquiera la seguridad de los más jóvenes del equipo). Esta vez, lo haremos a mi manera.

- ¿A tu manera? ¿Con barras y estrellas y un traje ajustadito? jajaja

- ¡No! A la antigua (dijo casi arrancándole la cabeza a Tony, poco faltó, Tony no quería entender lo que estaba entendiendo, no podía estar insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando ¿O si? Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Steve)

- ¿A la antigua? Steve, espero que no te refieras a…

- Una buena azotaina.

- Si, definitivamente te referías a eso (dijo incrédulo aún). Steve, estamos en 2015, ahora ya no se hacen esas cosas ¿sabes?

- ¿No? ¿Tu padre jamás te dio una zurra?

- Si, bueno, pero yo soy mayor, eran otros.

- El padrastro de Natasha también. Y Elvin ha comentado más de una vez lo dura que tiene la mano su abuela. El mismo Elvin que está ahí dentro atrapado en uno de tus trajes.

- La abuela de Elvin es una anciana, es de otra escuela.

- Yo, en cierto modo, soy también un anciano (dijo muy serio Steve, Tony se pasó la mano por la cara, no podía creerse que estaba teniendo esa conversación, era todo tan irreal).

- ¿Y qué pretendes entrar ahí dentro y pedirles que se bajen los pantalones para rustirles el trasero?

- Es una zurra, no se pide permiso, se da y punto.

- Si, bueno, vale, lo que tú digas, capi. Aunque tuvieras razón, que no lo he dicho, aunque la tuvieras, ¿Quién narices somos nosotros para poner a esos dos sobre nuestras rodillas y darles una…una zurra?

- Sus superiores (dijo como si fuera una obviedad).

- Sus superiores (repitió sin estar nada convencido Tony).

- Son niños, Tony. Solo niños, están haciendo un gran trabajo, más de lo que cualquier otro chico de su edad jamás haría, pero siguen necesitando límites y estabilidad.

- No, si ahora vas a resultar ser supernanny

- ¿Quién?

- Déjalo. Así que propones entrar ahí y zurrarles ¿no?

- No propongo, es lo que voy a hacer. Solo digo que eran tus prototipos, tu laboratorio y tus normas, deberías ser tú también quien le dejara claro cuáles son los límites y las consecuencias de incumplir las normas.

- Grrrrr ok, ok, ok pero déjame hablar a mí, yo hablo en su mismo idioma.

- Yo también hablo en inglés, Tony (Tony rodó los ojos y entró en su laboratorio seguido de Steve donde estaban paralizados los dos prototipos con Peter Parker de 16 y Elvin Haliday de 14 en su interior).

- Tony, tío, esto no tiene gracia, déjanos salir de aquí dentro (dijo Elvin, nada más ver entrar a Tony)

- Tony, venga (pidió también Peter).

- Hola chicos (sonrió Tony). ¿Qué son esas prisas? Por lo que he visto esta mañana os sentíais muy cómodos con esos trajes ¿por cierto, quién os dio el acceso a los trajes? No recuerdo haber dado acceso a nadie a los prototipos.

- Tony, corta el rollo, fui yo, yo piratee la tarjeta de Coulson.

- Coulson no tiene acceso a mis prototipos, Peter.

- Ya, por eso la piratee (dijo con orgullo).

- ¿Qué opinará Coulson cuando se entere que has pirateado su tarjeta? (intervino Steve).

- ¡Tío, no! No puedes decírselo. Nos dará la patada.

- Por favor, no, no se lo digas (suplicó Elvin), haremos lo que sea, lo que sea, iremos a las misiones más aburridas, os haremos el papeleo, pero no se lo digas al agente Coulson (Elvin estaba desesperado, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás).

- No creo que eso sea necesario (empezó a decir Steve).

- Shhhh (le mandó a callar Tony que eso del papeleo y las misiones aburridas le había agradado) sin duda vosotros dos os vais a hartar de papeleo las próximas tres semanas.

- ¡Tres! (exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez)

- Tenéis razón, mejor 4.

- No, no, tres está bien (dijo Peter).

- ¿Si? ¿tu crees Steve?

- No sé, 4 es mi número de la suerte (dijo Steve Rogers).

- Vaya, capi, el mío también (Tony sonrió).

- Vale, 4, pero dejarnos salir ya, tengo que ir al…(Peter dijo sonando desesperado)

- Jarvis déjalos ir (los trajes se desacoplaron y se colocaron en la urna de donde jamás debieron salir) el lavabo está ahí mismo (le señaló una puerta). ¿tú no tienes que ir? (le preguntó Tony a Elvin, Elvin negó muy apurado. Entonces los dos adultos se dieron cuenta de la mancha mojada en los pantalones del chico). ¿Demasiadas emociones, no?

- Fue en la caída, no pude controlarlo.

- Tranquilo, les pasa hasta los mejores (dijo el capitán América de una forma muy dulce, haciendo que le chico no se sintiera abochornado). Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación. Te encargas tú de Peter?

- Eyyy me dejaste el difícil.

- ¿En serio lo crees? (dijo arqueando una ceja)

- Ok, Al menos el mío no va mojado (le dijo al oído Tony y pudo escuchar como Steve gruñía cosa que le hizo reír).

- ¿A qué te referías con lo de "encargarse de Peter"? (preguntó preocupado Elvin) ¿qué le va a hacer? No puede echarlo, por favor, no. Es el único amigo que tengo aquí dentro, además la idea fue mía, bueno fue Peter quien hizo todo lo de las tarjetas, pero yo fui quien lo propuse.

- Es bueno saber que eres un buen amigo, Peter tiene suerte. (dijo mientras lo conducía hasta su habitación).

- Soy yo el que tiene suerte, mírame, parezco un viejo (haciendo referencia a su aspecto a un sansón de 30 años. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír).

- Debe ser difícil.

- Lo es, pero aquí nadie me trata como un bicho raro. Bueno…todos lo somos un poco ¿no?

- Si, un poco (y le abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron los dos). Estoooo, Steve.

- Señor Rogers (le corrigió eso que le tuteara un niño le rechinaba)

- Jajaja ¿en serio?

- Muy en serio, soy mayor, mucho más mayor que tú, me he ganado eso ¿no?

- Ok, señor Rogers (dijo entre risas, sonaba más como una burla que como un tratamiento de respeto, pero Steve sabía que toda esa bufonada se iba a acabar en enseguida). ¿Te importaría? He de cambiarme.

- Elvin, no tienes nada que yo no tenga. Anda quítate esos pantalones antes que te salga un salpullido (Elvin se puso rojo de vergüenza eso era cosa de bebes, solo se le había escapado porque creía que iba a morir). ¿Elvin? (y se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, esperándolo).

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaale, pero no me mires (Steve solo respiró hondo y miró hacía la pared mientras el chico se cambiaba).

- No hace falta que te los subas (dijo cuando Elvin se puso los pantalones)

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste, no los vas a necesitar por ahora (dijo arremangándose las mangas. Elvin sabiendo lo puritano que era el capitán américa descartó a la primera la agresión sexual, así que estudiando su lenguaje corporal y viendo cómo se remangaba las mangas al igual que lo hacía su abuela justo antes de darle unos azotes, ató cabos en el acto).

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes pegarme ¿No puedes, verdad?

- Soy tu superior, soy un adulto y me preocupo por vuestro bienestar, además recuerdo perfectamente cierta anciana que me dijo claramente que si cierto niñito daba problemas o era insolente tenía carta blanca para rustirle el trasero.

- No te la tomaste en serio ¿verdad? Venga Steve (Steve alzó una ceja) señor Rogers (corrigió en seguida) la abuela es mayor, solo lo decía para asustarme, solo era una forma de hablar.

- ¿En serio? ¿La llamamos para asegurarnos?

- ¡NO! (dijo en pánico Elvin)

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza derrotado. Steve se sentó sobre la cama del muchacho y con un dedo le indicó que se acercara. Elvin ya tenía experiencia en eso de recibir ese tipo de correctivos, así que se colocó sobre el regazo del capitán, quedando muy cómico un sansón enorme con el culo al aire sobre las rodillas del capitán).

Mientras en el laboratorio de Tony Stark, las cosas iban de una forma muy distinta.

Después de una larga conversación sobre las normas y los peligros del laboratorio:

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ay ay Tony, suelta (decía Peter mientras intentaba salvar su oreja de la pinza Stakiana).

- Peter, de verdad, estoy muy decepcionado. Eres un chico muy listo pero a veces de verdad que pienso que esa cabecita tuya está llena de serrín.

- Auuuu venga Tony, vale, vale, lo he pillado, la he cagado, ya suelta, que me arrancarás la oreja. Ya se fue el capi, ya puedes de dejar de actuar como un jodido capullo.

- Plass (y Peter abrió mucho los ojos, no tanto por el dolor como por la sorpresa ¿acababa de darle una nalgada?)

- Auuu ¿Tony?

- ¿Sí? (dijo muy tranquilo Tony sin soltarle la oreja)

- ¿Tío, me acabas de pegar? (era una pregunta estúpida, estaba claro que acababa de darle una palmada en todo el trasero, pero aquello era tan ridículo que no podía serlo)

- Sí (dijo sonriente) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass ( y cuando iba a caer la quinta palmada, Peter se dio finalmente lo que estaba pasando).

- Auuuu no Tony, no, tú no puedes, no puedes pegarme.

- Pues lo estoy haciendo PLASS PLASS PLASS (esas tres fueron especialmente fuerte haciendo que Peter aullara)

- Auuuuu detente, ¿te has vuelto loco?

- No. Estoy muy cuerdo, Peter. No como dos niñitos que conozco que han irrumpido sin permiso en MI laboratorio y han ROBADO dos de MIS trajes, que por cierto aún no estaban acabados PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AUUUUUU NO PARA, PARA, NO TE PERMITO QUE…

- PLASS PLASS PLASS (y agarró una de las reglas que usaba para diseñar sus proyectos) No Peter, aquí soy yo el que no permite, no te permito que "juegues" con mis trajes, no son juguetes, Peter ZWASSS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG NOOOOO

- Os podíais haber matado, ya tienes 16 años, eres mayorcito para darte cuenta de lo peligroso que ha sido esa bufonada vuestra ZWASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAU No es justo tú siempre haces ese tipo de cosas.

- ZWASSS YO SOY YO, TENGO TREINTA SIETE AÑOS, PETER, NO 16 Y SON MIS CREACIONES, SÉ COMO FUNCIONAN Y SI ESTÁN LISTAS PARA USARSE ZWASSSS ZWASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG BWUAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAA DUELEEEEEE

- Créeme esos trajes NO están listos aún, y lo sabías. Tú y Elvin os podíais haber hecho mucho más daño del que te estoy haciendo yo ahora ZWASSS.

- Aaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooo auuuuu.

- Peter espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que tenga que tener este tipo de charla contigo, pero si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de hoy no dudes ni por un segundo que vas a acabar justo donde estás ahora ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah noooo nunca más bwuaaaaaaaaaa nunca más, lo juro.

- Ese es mi chico (dijo dejando la regla en su sitio y acariciándole al espalda para que se calmara y respirara con tranquilidad. En cuanto Peter estuvo más calmado se apresuró a salir del regazo de Tony y a subirse los calzoncillos y los pantalones) ¿todo bien entre nosotros?

- Si, bueno, mi trasero no está muy cómodo con ésta tu nueva faceta tuya, pero si todo bien (dijo enfadado).

- Eyyy a mí tampoco me hace gracias, prefiero tener a Pepper sobre mi regazo, las vistas son infinitamente más agradables.

- Eso seguro jajaja (y puso cara de depravado sexual, Tony le dio una palmadita suave, pero el trasero estaba muy adolorido y Peter dio un botecito y se llevó ambos manos al trasero para protegerlo).

- No te pases, niño (le apuntó con el dedo mientras reía), para ti es la señorita Potts.


	2. english version

Sunday, 4th of January, 2015, London city, Thames seashore, close to the Tate Gallery.

The citizens of London, a bunch of ministers and members of the political elite of the country were gathered paying tribute to the Avengers for having saved the city from the alien menace.

Captain America, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff were there on behalf of the entire team. Every one gave thanks and encouragement and tried to implant some hope and security to the citizenship, with more or less charism. We would not be saying anything stupid if we said that any member of the Avengers seemed thrilled about this rock star tour. Well not all of them. Tony not. He was so glad with all the show, but Tony is a rock star, or at less that's he think.

The Mayor Johnson was handing them the keys to the city when suddenly two iron men cruised at full speed the sky, making all kinds of aerobatics each one even more surprising than the last one (everyone turned to stare at Tony Stark, but He just shrugged refusing to get involved with all that mess).

- Are not these one of yours? (Asked Steve)

- Yes (said with a suspecting face). Jarvis, can inform about the IM-IM-16fc 15f prototypes (Stark said)

- Yes, sir, right now (the Jarvis voice came from Tony's Watch)

- You cannot behave even one simple day? (Natalia said laughing) Nice stunts.

- Thanks. But, I have nothing to do with it.

- You mean those things are not controlling by you?

- No, they even should not be out, they're still a prototype.

- Well, to me all these stunts sounds very TONY STARK, Tony (Steve said with a disbelieving look).

- If you're not beside it, we should be alert (said Thor, wielding his hammer).

- I agree with the blonde (Tony said then more worried because they had started to use the lasers to make a kind of ... Were they doing the "we will rock you" with the blast of the lasers? Yes, certainly, they were playing "we will rock you").

- We will Rock You? (Natasha said trying not to laugh) Really?

- Jarvis (mumbled Stark), make them useless, Now!

- Yes, sir, I was already looking for the remote costumes access code, rendering inoperable (Jarvis said and the two suits began to fall while all the citizens still thought that all was part of the show).

- Rage, man, what's up (Spiderman cried seeing that their suits were "turned off" and they were falling at high speed)

- Buddy, No idea, but I don't like it, man, I can't swim (seeing that they were falling on the Thames).

- Dude, what the hell, I can't take my glove off to throw a web.

- Dude, do something, if I die, my grandmother is going to kill me (Rage in panic said. Peter decided not to do any comment about it).

- I don't know, man, I don't know (Peter was in panic too, though he could swim, they were going to smash to pieces with that fall, and probably they won't survive)

- What would Tony do? (Aka Rage said Elvin)

- Jarvis, that is, Jarvis! Jarvis? Can you hear me?, pretty please, hear us.

- Identification voice on. Peter Parker / Spiderman (an electronic voice sounded)

- Yes, pal, it's me…us: Spiderman and Rage, colleagues, one of the good ones, man, do something, We're going to crash. We don't want to be fish food.

- Sir, young Spiderman and Rage are inside the IM-15f and IM-16fc suits and ask to be reactivated (the Jarvis voice came from Tony's Watch again making the Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff shake no with their heads and snort).

- Put me on the prototypes audio system (ordered Tony). Hey guys, how are you going?

- Hi Tony, man, we're falling

- Yes, I see, according with the trajectory and the speed that you are falling I could say that you're going to be in a lot of pain soon.

- Dude, fuck, a little help here (shouted Rage)

- Hello, Rage, Are you in, too?

- We fall!

- Ok, Jarvis, I do not want any damage in my suits (finally Tony said and the armors were reactivated, just in time, letting the two kids stop the fall).

- Yeahhhhhhh (cried Peter)

- Man, fuck, what a fear, buddy (Rage said while breathing heavily, he still was shit scared).

- Man, Stark, that scrap doesn't work.

- My "scrap", as you call it, works, but precisely those two are still prototypes Can I know how you got them ...? The access card (face palm) I'll have to talk to Fury.

- Jarvis, ride them right to the base and make sure that they do not move an inch until we'll arrive (ordered Tony and cut the communication) children (Tony said shaking his head and smiling)

- Doesn't look like something that you did last year? (Bruce Banner asked wickedly).

- No! (Stark said very offended) my style was sensational, those two are still a few apprentices (and then all the Avengers rolled their eyes).

The rest of the ceremony was so boring as was expected. And after a lot of photos and shake of hands and answer the same questions as always, the guys were able to return to base.

- What are you doing with those two? (the captain America asked already dressed as Steve Rogers).

- What am I doing with those two? Now I'm going to reconfigure the access to my lab and then I'll talk with Fury.

- It's not the first time that Peter "borrows" something from the laboratory or from the arsenal just for "fun". Those things are not toys.

- No, they are more cool (he said so impertinent).

- Tony, are just children, they could have been killed.

- The frames are made of an alloy of ... (he began to smarten)

- Tony! (Steve shouted angrily)

- Ok, Steve breathe, breathe. What do you propose? Without dessert a week? hahaha

- Not funny.

- Okay, you're right, I'll talk with them.

- How? like the past seven times?

- Are you counting? Dude, you have to take a holydays.

- I've already had a holiday, a very long holydays, indeed (Steve was really angry with Tony for not taking anything seriously even the safety of the younger staff). This time, we'll do it my way.

- How your way is? With stars and stripes and a very tight suit? hahaha

- No! I'm talking about the old school way (said trying so hard not to rip Tony's head off, very hard. Tony didn't want to understand what was understanding, Steve couldn't be suggesting what Tony thought he was suggesting, could he? Well, after all it was Steve)

- Old School? Steve, I hope you aren't talking about ...

- A good spanking.

- Yes, definitely you're talking about it (said still incredulous). Steve, we are in 2015, now those things are out of date, do you know?

- Are Not? Did your father ever give you a spanking?

- Yeah, well, but I'm older than them, it was different.

- Natasha's stepfather too. And Elvin has said more than once how hard his grandmother's hands are. The same Elvin, whom is confined inside one of your suits.

- Elvin's grandmother is an old lady, is from another time.

- I'm too, in some way, I am an elder too (said Steve very seriously, Tony ran his hand over his face; He couldn't believe that He was having this conversation, it was all so unreal).

- What do you pretend? Go in and ask them to drop their pants off to roast their asses?

- It's a spanking; it's not asked any permission, it's just given, period.

- Yeah, well, okay, whatever you say, captn. Although you were right, that I don't say so, although you were, What dammed right do we have to put those two on our knees and give them a ... a spanking?

- We are their seniors (said like a no-brainer).

- Their seniors (Tony repeated without being unconvinced).

- They are children, Tony. Only children, they're doing a great job, more than any other boy of their age would never do, but still need limits and boundaries.

- Perfect, now you're the bloody supernanny

- Who?

- Never mind. So you are proposing to go in and hit them, right?

- I do not propose, it's what I'm going to do. I'm just saying that they were your prototypes, your lab and your rules. You should be the one who make clear what the limits and consequences of breaking the rules are.

- Grrrrr ok, ok, ok but let me speak, We speak the same language.

- I also speak English, Tony (Tony rolled his eyes and walked into his laboratory followed by Steve where the two prototypes with Peter Parker Elvin Haliday 16 and 14 inside were still paralyzed).

- Tony, man, this is not funny, let us out (Elvin said, as soon as He saw Tony)

- Tony, come on (also said Peter).

- Hey guys (Tony smiled). What's all this rush? According what we saw this morning you were feeling very comfortable with those suits. By the way, who do you give the access to the costumes? I do not remember giving anyone access to these prototypes.

- Tony, cut this crap off. It was me, I hacked the Coulson card.

- Coulson doesn't have access to my prototypes, Peter.

- And that's the reason because I hacked his card (said Peter proudly).

- What do you think that Coulson will say when he finds out that you've hacked his card? (Steve intervened).

- Dude, no! You can't tell him. He'll get rid us off.

- Please, no, do not tell him (begged Elvin), do whatever with us, whatever, we'll do the most boring assignment that you want, I'll do all the paperwork, but do not tell the agent Coulson (Elvin was desperate, being an Avengers was the best thing that had ever happened).

- I don't think that all this tedious labor will be necessary (started saying Steve).

- Shhhh (Tony sent Steve to shut up this deal was very interesting he hates all this stuff) certainly you two will be sick of doing all the paperwork the next three weeks.

- Three! (Exclaimed the two kids)

- You are right, better 4.

- No, no, three is fine (Peter said).

- Yes? Steve what do you think?

- I do not know, 4 is my lucky number (said Steve Rogers).

- Wow, captn, mine too (Tony smiled).

- Okay, 4 but let us go now, I gotta go to ... (Peter said, sounding desperate)

- Jarvis let them go (the costumes were uncoupled and placed in the vase where never had to leave it) the toilet is right there (he pointed to the door). Don't you have to go? (Tony asked to Elvin. Elvin denied quickly. Then the two adults realized the wet stain in his trousers). Too many emotions, no?

- It was in the fall, I couldn't control it.

- Don't worry, happens to the best (Captain America said in a very sweet way, making him not to feel embarrassed). I will go with you to your room. You deal with Peter

- Eyyy let me the difficult one.

- really think so? (Said raising an eyebrow)

- Ok, at least mine is not wet (Tony whispered in captain ear and Rage could hear Steve whispering something that made Tony laugh).

- What do you mean with the "deal with Peter"? (Asked worriedly Elvin) what will he gonna do? He can't sack him, please, no. It's the only friend I have here, besides the idea was all mine, well it was Peter who did all the cards, but I was the one who proposed.

- It's good to know you're such a good friend, Peter is lucky. (Steve said while he was motorizing him to his own room).

- I'm the lucky one, look at me, I look like an old Titan (referring to his Samson in his 30s appearance. Steve couldn't avoid to smile).

- It must be hard.

- It is. But here no one treats me like a freak. Well ... we all are a little different here?

- Yes, a little (Steve opened Elvin's cabin door and they entered in). thereeeee, Steve.

- it's Mr Rogers (corrected him the fact that he talk to him in such familiar way get on his nerves)

- hahaha, really?

- yes really, I'm older, much older than you, I've earned that right?

- Ok, Mr. Rogers (he laughed, "mr rogers" sounded more like a joke than as a way of respect, but Steve knew that all this fooling was going to end in a few minutes). Would you mind? I have to change.

- Elvin, you don't have anything that I don't have seen before. Go, take off those pants before you have a rash (Elvin turned red of embarrassment, rash was something typical of babies, He wet his pants only because he thought he was going to die). ¿Elvin? (And he crossed his arms and looked him very seriously)

- Ooooooooooooooooook, but don't look (Steve just took a deep breath and looked at the wall while the boy was changed).

- You don't have to up them (said when Elvin put on his pants)

- What?

- You heard me, you are not going to need them for a while (Steve said rolling up his sleeves, Elvin knew what a straight-laced man was the captain America so he discarded the sexual assault. But studying his body language and seeing how he had rolled his sleeves the same way as his grandmother did just a minute before giving to him a spanking, make him connect the dots).

- What? Do Not! You can't beat me. Can't you, right?

- I am your senior, I am an adult and I care about your welfare, I remember very well an old lady who told me clearly that if certain little boy gave problems or was insolent I had carte blanche to roast his rear.

- You don't take it seriously, really? Come on Steve (Steve raised an eyebrow) Mr. Rogers (corrected quickly) Grandma is so old, She just said it to scare me, it was just a way of talking.

- Really? Should we call her to be sure?

- NO! (Said in panic Elvin)

- Are you sure?

- Yes, sir. I'm pretty sure (Said lowering his head upset. Steve sat on the boy's bed and with one finger he indicated to come closer. Elvin already had experience in that way of receiving this kind of corrective, so he placed on Steve's lap. Captain, It was very funny look a Samson huge naked ass on the captain knees).

Meanwhile, after a long conversation about the rules and the dangers of working in in Tony Stark's lab, things were going in a quite different way there

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ay ay Tony, leave it (Peter said while trying to save his ear from the Starkian pinch).

- Peter, really, I'm very disappointed. You are a very smart kid but sometimes, really, I think that head of yours is full of dust.

- Auuuu come on Tony, okay, okay, I get it, I've screwed up, and stop it, you are going to strip my ear off. Already captn left the room, so you stop acting like a fucking asshole.

- Plass (and Peter's eyes widened, not so much by pain as by surprise had just Tony given him a spank?)

- Auuu Tony?

- Yeap? (Said very quiet Tony still holding the ear)

- Dude, Do you just smack me? (It was a stupid question, it was clear that he'd just tan his ass, but the simple idea per se was so ridiculous that couldn't be real)

- Yes (answered smiling) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (and it wasn't until the fifth slap that Peter finally manage what was happening).

- Tony owww no, no, you can't, you can't spank me.

- Well, I'm actually doing it PLASS PLASS PLASS (these three were especially strong that make Peter howl)

- Owwwww stop it, Are you crazy?

- No. I'm very sane, Peter. Not like two little boys that I know who have go without permission into MI lab and have STOLEN MY two suits, by the way two suits that weren't finished PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- OOWWWWW NO STOP, NO STOP IT, NO, I'M NOT LET YOU ...

- PLASS PLASS PLASS (Tony grabbed one of the rules that he used to design his projects) No Peter, I'm here the one who aren't let you "play" with my suits. These things are not toys, Peter ZWASSS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG NOOOOO

- Don't you realize that you almost make you kill yourself, you're 16, you're old enough to understand how dangerous was that mischief of yours Zwass

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAU not fair, you're always doing things like this.

- ZWASSS I AM WHAT I AM, I'M THIRTY SEVEN YEARS OLD, PETER, NOT 16 ,AND THEY (pointing his suits) ARE MY CREATIONS, I KNOW HOW THEY WORK AND IF THEY ARE READY FOR BEING USED ZWASSSS Zwass

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG BWUAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAA OUCHIEEE

- Believe me those suits are NOT ready yet, and I perfectly Know that you already know it. You and Elvin could be harmed much more than your hide it's right now ZWASSS.

- Aaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa auuuuu noooo.

- Peter, I hope that t this is one will be the first and the last time that We have this kind of "chat", but fix in your mind, pal, if you ever do something as stupid as you did today, don't doubt for a second that you're going to end with your ass tanned like right now Zwass Zwass Zwass

- Ooooowwww never noooo never more bwuaaaaaaaaaa never, I swear.

- That's my boy (said leaving the rule in the desk and stroking his back to calm him down until he breathed calmly. As soon as Peter was totally quiet He hurried to leave Tony's lap and pull his underwear and pants up.) Is everything ok between us?

- Yeah, well, my ass is not very comfortable with your new side of yours, but yes everything is ok (said angrily).

- Eyyy any of these stunts make me thrills, either. I'd prefer put Pepper on my lap, the views are infinitely more enjoyable.

- That's for sure, dude hahaha (with a sexually depraved face, Tony gave him a gentle pat, but his rear was still very sore and Peter jumped and bring his both hands to his back to protect it).

- Don't be fresh with me, kid (Tony pointed him with his finger while he laughed), for you… it's Miss Potts.


End file.
